1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic or solar panels, and particularly to an automated photovoltaic panel cleaning machine for periodically removing dry dust, debris, and/or moisture condensation from photovoltaic (solar) panel arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The harvesting or gathering of solar energy by means of photovoltaic (pv) panels, also known as solar panels, has become increasingly popular in response to the depletion of petroleum resources and their corresponding costs, as well as the desire to reduce atmospheric and other forms of pollution. While solar panels are still relatively costly, the cost of production of such panels has been decreasing and the efficiency of such panels has been increasing with advances in technology. This has resulted in the cost-effective installation of solar panels in many areas of the world, particularly in relatively dry and cloudless regions near the equator where maximum solar energy may be received by such panels.
One perennial problem with such solar panel installations is that such dry areas are subject to a relatively large amount of wind-blown dust, sand, and other debris. This can result in the relatively rapid deposition of a thin layer of relatively opaque material covering the energy receiving surfaces of a solar panel array. It has been found that the energy gathering efficiency of photovoltaic (pv, or solar) panels can be degraded on the order of fifty percent in a relatively short span of time by wind-blown dust and debris, depending upon the strength and direction of the wind and the nature of the soil and ground cover upwind of the solar panel array. Strong winds can create dust storms and sandstorms that may carry dust and sand a considerable distance, perhaps up to a hundred miles or more, to cover exposed articles (such as solar panels) with debris.
Another concern is the accumulation of condensation particles (i.e., dew and frost) on solar panels as the temperature reaches the dew point at night, even in drier climates. While frost will generally melt soon after sunrise at lower elevations and latitudes before the sun reaches an angular elevation sufficient for efficient energy production, there may still be some liquid moisture remaining on the solar panels until the air warms sufficiently to evaporate the moisture, particularly if there is little difference between the ambient temperature and the dewpoint. It is desired that any moisture be removed from the solar panels some time before the sun reaches an elevation sufficient to efficiently produce electrical power, in order to optimize the reception of sunlight by the panels.
Thus, a photovoltaic panel cleaning machine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.